


Perpetually Concluding

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s like a sentence without a full stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetually Concluding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. But please accept that I'm sorry.

I hate you. It’s a long established fact. Once I liked you, maybe even loved you. I can’t remember how those days started though.

Only how they ended.

It feels like it’s always ending, always about to end, like it’ll all be over and we’ll split apart with finality. Ever drawing nearer to the end.

Perpetually concluding.

But we never reach the closing credits.

I hate you.

Except when I don’t.

Which is more often than it should be.

It’s every time you smile at me. Or tell me you love me. Those times you touch me, hold me, kiss me. I remember how to love you then, even though I still flinch away when you reach for me. I still hate you up until that first contact.

I hate you, it’s a long established fact. Except when I love you, and I always will.

This isn’t the finale. This isn’t the end credits.

This is only the title screen. 


End file.
